Becoming a Gilmore
by gilmoregirlsfreak14
Summary: Emily and Richard just got engaged and now they both have to meet each others family during the christmas holidays and allso :Lorelai Gilmore I Trix


BECOMING A GILMORE

_Chapter 1:Plans for Christmas &_ Holidays

I am on my way to my English final,later I would have two down and 3 more to go...

And then I'll have the holidays to look forward to.This year it would be so special,I can just feel it.Maybe we will spend christmas with my family and new years with Richard's or viceversa.

Eventhough neighter of us has met the eachothers family before.I haven't spoken to Richard or seen him in 3 days,we din't go out in about 3 weeks.Both of us have been busy studying for final's.Afterall he's in his fourth yearof yale and I'm in my third.

We've been dating for almost two years now,and things are really speeding up.But when I'm with him I feel like the happiest woman in the world and he's allso so easy to talk to,I can tell him anything,and he's funny and smart,kind and very caring and I love him.My thoughts are interruppted by the phone and I run to pick it up wondering if it was Richard calling for us to make plans for the holidays.

-"Hello,Emily speaking"

-"Hello ,Emily,this is you're mother," my mother says and I'm a bit dissappointed that it wasn't Richard. OH MY GOD!She's calling to ask about my plans for christmas and when I'll be coming home."I'm soooooooo screwed" I think to myself.

-'Hi Mom,how are you doing?How's Dad and Hopey,''I ask.I'm the third child in my family;my brother Edward IV is the firstborn ,but we always called him'' Ed ",then we have my older sisterHelena ,we call her "Lena",I'am the third sometimes they would call me "Em'',and then the baby of the family:Hope (Hopey)the only one who's still living in my parents house.Ed is five years older than me,in his last year of Oxford in England.Helena twoyears older than me, she studying at Oxford in England.And Hopey was in her senior year of high school.In this family all the sibbling's were bestfriends.

-"There fine,you're father and Hopey sends there love.How's you're final's going so far?I hope that boyfriend of yours isn't keeping you behind or anything!"she says sounding a little annoyed.Both my parents were not alwaysthat cheerfull when it came to those things ,especially my mother.But they always seemed to cut Ed all the slack in theworld,I guess becuase he was a guy,which doesn't seem fair.But I neverargued about that.Lena,allthough is the kind of person thatgive you a piece of her mind and opinionswhen it bothers you.Hopey,however is the opisite :very shy,and quiet,but very friendly and likes to talk when she gets to know you.Ed on the other hand,was a very very crazy guy totally diffrentcompared to allof us,would get drunk behind my parents back at family party's sometime as he would call it "just for fun'' andand crack-up really crazy jokes and sometimes even make fun of the people present,that would make my parents really mad and embarressed.When he was a teenager ,he would climb out the window ,when he wasn't allowed to go out with friends.But he's always able to make me,hopey and helena laugh.He's allso very protective of us.

-"Final's are going good so far I have English today,and tommorow I have French.,"

-"And Richard is not keeping me behind ,as a matter of fact I haven't seen or heard from him for 3 days now,''

-"Oh and that reminds me, when are you're final's over,''she ask sounding a little impatient.

-"On the 23rd I have my last final and after that my vacation starts."I say

-"Oh good!Are you coming home after that ?Oh ofcourse you're coming after that what a stupid question to ask,"

-"I might come the day after ,you know with the packing and all ,"

-"Good ,because you know that christmas-eve we have our party forour friends and family and christmas we spend the day together as a family."she reminds me of the yearly routine .

-"Yes ,I know all the whole routine by heart,Mom."I say sounding bored

-"They haven't changed sinds I was born''

-"Well then,will you're friend allso be attending?''

-"Well ,I don't know ,as I said ,I haven't seen or spoken to him lately ,so I don't know,''and now I'm going to get it.

-"Well ,EmilyLouise Simmons!How irresponsible of you not to plan ahead of time! I bet you din't even think about you're christmas plans yet,"

-"Well,Mom I was really really really busy studying ,and I'msure Richard is too,"I say

-"Well,school always comes first."she says sounding flexible.

-"Well,I called Ed and Helena allready ,"she says

-"When are they coming ?"I ask exitedly

"You're brother and Amellia are coming on christmas-eve and they said they have a suprise,which they won't give me a clue about"she says sounding annoyed.She was never the fan of suprises.

-"Oh, now you have me really curious.''

-"Well,whatever you do,do not,I repeat do not tell Lena about this ,because the curiousity will be bothering her and then she will eighter call Ed or Amellia and then I'll be the onegossiping"

-"You're secret is safe with me.And how's Lena?"

-"She's good ,I'm busy helping her with her wedding and hopefully it will be next summer"

-"Oh ,that sound's wonderfull!How are the future bride and groom doing ?anyone gettingcold feet ?''I say sounding very teasing

-"Emilyplease,I'm really working hard on this wedding "

-"Just joking,Mom.''I say laughing

-"Well,you're not funny!"

-"Sorry,so she coming on christmas-eve allso,I assume?"

-"You assume,right!"

-"Andhow are you and Dad doing?''

-"You're father is okay ,I barely see him ,working allot and I'm busy with Helena and Andrew's wedding ,as I said"

-"Okay,Mom,I really have to go know.Otherwise I'll be late for my final"

-"Okay,good luck"

-"Thank you,My regards to Hopey and Dad"

-"Okay,Love you"

-''Love you too,Mom"

-"Bye"

-"Goodbye,Emily." and I hang-up now.Now I dying to know what the "suprise" Ed and his girlfriend have.Maybe they are engaged?Well now I'm really looking forward to christmas!I start walking out of my dorm and bump in to someone.

"I'm really sorry."I say without looking up first because I dropped my notepad and stuff.

"Well,Hello there" I say and a smile appears on my face.

"Hello,there yourself"

To Be Continued


End file.
